Love is a Four Letter Word
by youre-never-too-old-for-disney
Summary: When Dan and Phil go to an extended VidCon in the mysterious location of Whitechapel, Dan's sister, Maya Howell, is forced to attend school for a few months. Typical. So the least she could do is video the whole experience, right? So when she meets Benny Weir, she fears that she might not have enough space - or cameras - to film the crazy love story they are about to encounter.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo! It's Lucy here! And I'm writing this story with TiredOfBeingNice, who you should totally check out because she's awesome.**

 **Now, I know VidCon is in California, but just pretend it's in Canada for the story. I mean, what's a story without a little imagination, right?**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy the story. Love ya!**

* * *

*Maya's P.O.V*

"Are we there yet?" I asked from the back of the car. Me, my older brother, Dan and his best friend, Phil are going to Canada for VidCon. They're YouTubers, you see. My idiot brother decided to wait until the last minute to book our hotel and the only one left was in a small town called Whitechapel, about an hour's drive from VidCon. But I was excited nonetheless. I'd always wanted to go to Canada.

"You've asked that about six billion times." Dan said with a chuckle.

"Well, it looks like six billion is your lucky number, because we actually are here." Phil said and I realised we were in front of a hotel. I gasped and jumped out of the car, but not without grabbing my video camera. I opened it and started recording.

"We're in Canada!" I said to the camera. I'm kind of a YouTuber as well, but I'm nowhere near as popular as Dan and Phil. I usually just do daily vlogs, but I do other stuff occasionally as well.

"I'm already loving it and I've only been here for, like, half an hour." I said, before going over to Dan and Phil "And here are the two idiots that I have to stay with for the next few months." I said, getting them in camera shot, as they got our suitcases from the boot of the car.

"You do know you live with us, right?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, but now I have to share a room with you two twonks." I said. They rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come and help us with the luggage." Dan said. I obeyed and turned the camera off for the time being, not wanting to drop it while I lug our bags into the hotel. I grabbed some of the luggage and walked into the hotel with the boys. We checked in, got our room key and went to our room.

"Great, there's only two beds." Dan said. There was a double bed and a single one.

"Well, it's your fault for waiting until the last minute to book a hotel room." I said. Dan rolled his eyes. "So, I think I should get a bed to myself and you two lovers can share the other one." I said.

"No way! You and Phil can share, I'm getting my own bed!" Dan said.

"Why can't you two share? You are family!" Phil pointed out.

"He has a point." Dan said.

"I suppose." I sighed. I guess it wouldn't be any different from when I was younger and slept in Dan's room whenever I had a nightmare. "Congratulations, Philip, you get a bed to yourself." I said, before dumping my suitcase on mine and Dan's bed and unzipping it. I grabbed my camera and decided to continue vlogging for a while.

"So, we're in our hotel room," I turned the camera around to face the room before turning it back to me, "Unfortunately it's only got two beds and Phil gets the one to himself." I pouted, "So I have to share with that dickhead." I pointed the camera at Dan, who was sat on the other side of the bed, on his phone. God, he hasn't even unpacked yet and he's already on the internet. I thought I was supposed to be the teenager here?

"Shut up." He laughed. I giggled and turned the camera back to me.

"Anyway, I'm just unpacking right now and thought I'd vlog while doing so, so it's not as boring." I explained.

"I'm really excited to be here in Canada. I've never really been anywhere outside of England, so this is really cool to be this far from it. I do feel a tad homesick, but the excitement is kind of overpowering that. I can't wait to explore and see more of this place. The town we're staying in seems really cool. Hey, can we go and explore later?" I looked at Dan and Phil.

"Yeah, alright. We could go for a little walk." Phil said.

"Yeah, okay." Dan said.

"Did you here that, guys? I just got Dan to go outside." I said in a shocked voice.

"And we're going for a walk, which is exercise." Phil included.

"What's happening to me?!" Dan exclaimed. I laughed.

"Alright guys, I'm gonna finish unpacking. I'll be back when we go for our walk." I said to the camera, before turning it off.

ooooo

After we all finished packing, we went for our walk.

"Wow, I love this little town." I said. I was walking in between Dan and Phil, while vlogging, "Can we move here?" I asked, half serious even though I knew the answer would be no.

"Sorry, M, don't think that's an option." Dan said. M's my nickname, since you can't really shorten 'Maya'. I pouted.

"Guess I'll have to make the most of our time here then, right?" I said, smiling. We walked a little further, until I saw a school across the street called 'Whitechapel High'.

"Oh, by the way, you'll be going to school here for the few months that we're staying." Dan told me.

"What?!" I almost yelled. Then I realised I was on camera and toned it down a bit.

"Well, I can't pull you out of school for that long. C'mon, I'm sure you'll be fine." He said.

"Dan, you do know that I'm your sister, right? That means I inherit your awkwardness, and trust me, there's a lot of it." I said.

"Well, it's too late now. I've already enrolled you." He said. I sighed.

"Looks like I'm starting a new school for a while." I said to the camera, clearly not looking forward to it.

ooooo

We came back from our walk and I decided to take a little break from vlogging to go on the computer.

Seeing as we were staying here for a few months, I thought it'd be appropriate to do some research on this little town.

"Hey, guys, did you know this town is supernatural?" I said, reading what I'd found online.

"Say what now?" Dan asked. I giggled slightly. This was the one thing Dan was afraid of. The supernatural.

"There's no real proof, but apparently weird, unexplainable stuff happens around here." I said, "I'm not sure if this is serious or if some freak has made it all up to scare people away." I added.

"I'm pretty sure it's just made up. I mean, there's no such thing as supernatural creatures." Dan said.

"Then why are you so scared of them?" Phil asked.

"He makes a good point." I said. Dan rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, let's just go to bed. It's getting late." He said. I looked at the clock to see it was already 2am. How long was I on the internet for?!

We all went to bed, but being the teenager I am, I went on my phone for a while, before I did finally get tired and decided to hit the hay. But, not before saying goodnight.

"Well, I'm off to sleep guys." I said to the camera, "Dan and Phil are already asleep." I pointed the camera at Dan's sleeping face, illuminating it with my phone screen, "Aww, look at his little face." I cooed in a baby voice, then laughing at my own voice. I'm such an idiot sometimes. "Anyway, I'll see you guys in the morning. Night!" I blew a kiss and turned off the camera, falling asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here, bringing you Chapter 2 of Love Is A Four Letter Word!**

 **So yes, as you know, I am doing a collaboration once again, and this time, it is with my dearest friend, youre-never-too-old-for-disney - I love that name - and I am actually writing my very first crossover! Exciting, right? I am also writing in First Person for the first time in a while (and Our Last Summer doesn't count :P), and in a new writing style! I hope you like the change :)**

 **Yeah, I have some explaining to do: I know I told you that I would start writing in new fandoms during summer, but I never did, so I ended up just writing MBAV - not like I'm complaining, but a little diversity would be super :)**

 **But of course, youre-never-too-old-for-disney has motivated me to do something I never done before. But she can't have all the credit - credit has to go with Dan and Phil as well, for actually inspiring me to do this anyway :)**

 **So yeah! That's all I have to say, aside from the obvious - we'll both having different writing styles, but it doesn't matter because that is what makes it special, blah blah blah. I am very excited for this though; planning has been planned :)**

 **And that's all I have to say! Drop a review - we'll both love you forever *hand heart* - and...**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I [or at least, we (youre-never-too-old-for-disney)] don't own MBAV, or its characters, nor do we own Dan Howell and Phil Lester - they are not characters, and we do not intend them to treat them like characters, but as real, human beings. We do own our OC, Maya Howell, as Dan does not actually have a sister. We also own this plot :)**

* * *

*Maya's POV*

I managed to wrap my brown hair in a ponytail, smiling at my camera gleefully.

"Alright, world!" I smiled. "Time to go to the hell hole that I honestly thought I would never have to go back to in my time that I am in this beautiful," I paused, "and cold, country!" I ended up saying, smiling and tapping my chin mockingly.

"I guess we should see what the two idiots are doing, huh?" I finally ended up saying - I had to remember to edit out that pause of silence if I wanted to actually post this. Who knows; maybe this video blog could be the one that would skyrocket my career on YouTube.

I smiled because I always said that.

"Good morning!" I exclaim, walking out of the washroom, my camera in my hand. Dan was on the couch, already assuming the "browsing position" as he just scrolled down on his Macbook mouse pad. Phil sat beside him, but his focus was on the TV, which was playing the morning news. I rolled my eyes, letting the camera face Dan and Phil on the couch.

"And it hasn't even been a full day, and my brother has already assumed the infamous 'browsing position'? Feel the shame, brother?" I joked, and Dan just threw a pillow at me, nearly mauling my camera. I managed to duck, and the pillow flew above me, landing near the door.

"Dan," I whined, "you could've broke my camera!" Dan just snickered, and Phil just laughed. I laughed as well, and switched off my camera. I picked up the pillow and walked towards the couch, sitting down in the empty seat beside Dan, and hitting his head with the pillow. He chuckled, and just ignored it, nudging Phil.

"Phil, they made another movie trailer for us." Dan said, amused as his flatmate leaned in to see the trailer for the "anticipated movie" 'The Fault In Our Stars - Phan Edition'. I gagged at the thought of my brother and his best friend ever being in that position. Phil, however, just giggled like a school girl.

"You're Hazel!" Phil snickered, and I just collapsed in laughter, watching how Dan crinkled his face in what seemed to be disgust, and just nudged Phil in the ribs again.

"Shut up!" Dan growled, and Phil just laughed even harder, laughing into Dan's shoulder as I watched on, seeing how Dan seemed to be in some support group - maybe that's why they made Dan the character 'Hazel' - and Phil was Augustus. I scrunched up my face.

"You are going to die," I said to Phil, "again." This seemed to crack Dan up, and Phil just pouted.

"I know!" His British accent whined. "I always die in the fanfictions I ever read about us!" Dan and I stared at Phil, who had just blushed gradually, adding in a small voice, "Not like I do it often. Only when I am forced to." Dan barked out in laughter.

"When are you ever forced to read fanfictions?"

"...shut up, okay?" Phil ended up saying, red creeping onto his pale complexion. Dan was in hysterics now, and Phil just joined in, placing his head on Dan's shoulder. I snicker at the two, and how close they were.

"You know, despite the fact that you guys aren't romantically inclined," The two looked at me. "you guys make it too easy for people to ship you."

Dan hit me with a pillow again, and Phil reached over Dan to punch my leg, only to fall on top of Dan in attempts of even trying. I squirm to the side a bit, and Dan is looking at Phil, who was struggling to land a hit on my leg. He looked like he was failing swimming, to be honest.

"Phil," Dan whined, "what the hell are you doing?" I feel like Phil shouldn't have answered that, but for goodness sake, he is Phil Lester...

"I'm trying to land a hit on Maya for being a..." He hesitated, before hastily finishing off with "imbecile!"

I looked at Phil, bewildered, as Dan placed his hand over his eye, showing his "I'm so fucking done with this" kind of look. I smile amusingly at the position Dan and Phil were in, and the two looked at each other, then me, then at each other again, and then finally scrambled off each other. Dan brushed himself off, as Phil cleared his throat. I smile, grabbing my backpack from across the room.

"If I took a picture of this, I can definitely reassure you that there would be about a thousand fanfictions based off the pose you just did, Phillip." I pause, and smiled at their horrified faces. "They would probably turn it into some cheeky bum sex, or maybe just pure fluff -" Dan gagged, and it was Phil's turn to throw a pillow at me.

I looked at the watch, and my eyes widened - it was already 8 o'clock in the morning, and the bus was going to come any time now. I needed to run to the bus stop, and that was about a five minute run away from here.

"Dammit, why didn't you morons tell me about the time?!" I exclaim. "I'm going to be late on my first day."

Phil just shrugged. "I'm sure Dan could drive you."

Dan just groaned on the couch, and I tilt my head back - of course that's how he would react. That was usually his response to almost everything, and I feel that "Pure, Concentrated Laziness," should be another "Reason why Dan's a fail."

"Oh, but Phiiiiiiil!" He whined. "That requires going up, walking, then driving!"

I rolled my eyes, and Phil just sighed. "Fine, I'll take her." I smiled at Phil - always reliable.

"I feel like I am the mother raising a daughter." Phil added, and I just sighed - ruined moment by none other than. Dan groaned at that, and managed to pull his sleepy ass off the couch, and grab the keys to the car, and his black jacket from the closet.

"I'll do it, Phil, for Maya's sake." I laughed, and kissed Phil on the cheek. Phil was like a second brother to me, and he obviously didn't mind as he hugged me tightly, smiling. I loved seeing his blue eyes, because they always lightened up in happiness.

"Thanks anyway, Phil. Always appreciated." Phil nodded, ruffling my hair.

"Remember - always stay true to who you are, and don't change for anyone." Phil said, reciting almost the exact same advice from 'The Amazing Book Is Not On Fire', and he knew it too; he never ceased an opportunity to quote himself.

"Of course, Phillip, but it's always better to just be anti-social, like I had said." Dan grinned.

"That's my baby sister." He exclaimed, and Phil just rolled his eyes, kissing my forehead and walking back to the couch. Dan yelled that he'd be back in about ten minutes, and Phil had said that he'll order some room-service breakfast.

We walked to the underground parking that was under the hotel, and found Dan's car. We drove out, and the car was silent for a while, aside from 'Survival' by Muse playing from Dan's phone - I was surprised how quiet it was, until a minute later.

"Go to the office. They know who you are." I nodded.

"Uh-huh."

"..."

"..."

"They should give your schedule to you, and your locker combo. Fun." I looked at Dan, a bit curious to why he was acting so "casual" and awkward. Part of me wanted to assume that it was because Dan was naturally awkward, but then again, it looked like he did something.

"What did you do?" I pressed, going with my gut. Dan sighed, nearing the school.

"I requested that someone be with you for the next few weeks." I groaned loudly, and Dan tried to cover it up. "Just until you are comfortable with your schedule, and where everything is, along with all the teachers - " I stopped Dan's rant to get to the point.

"You were anti-social, and you turned out just fine." I protested. Dan sighed as he parked in front of the school. The high school towered above us, and students were laughing and hustling to where they needed to be.

"But I was a mess, Maya. I knew you were probably serious about being void to all human interaction, so I decided to place some socializing into your life. I made sure that they found someone who wasn't a bitch, I promise." I rolled my eyes.

"Reinforced friendship." I said sarcastically. "Nice."

Muse filled in the empty silence, and Dan just sighed.

"You're going to be late if you keep sitting here." I nodded.

"I know."

Dan ruffled my hair.

"I know you are scared, Maya, because it is a new school. But it is only for a couple of months, and I promise it'll breeze by in an instant, and you'll be able to see your anti-social friends as soon as possible." I nodded again.

"Whatever." I mumbled, leaning against the window. Dan sighed, kissing my forehead.

"Study hard, don't talk to strangers or psycho french teachers, don't vlog during class, don't even think about using the WiFi to search up porn or something," I gave Dan a weird look here, "and make some friends, alright?" I smiled mockingly at Dan, and started to tease him.

"You care! You care! You care!" Dan rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, no I don't." I just ignored him, blew him a kiss, and strolled into the school.

It was a pretty small school. Probably because Whitechapel didn't have too many people for a population - and if the rumors about supernatural beings were actually true, I didn't think that Dan would actually consider...

"That's not even possible, Maya; get a grip." I whispered to myself, and people who walked around me looked at me, bewildered and some sort of shock. I just blushed, throwing my hood on top of my bristle of hair as I decided to make a beeline for the office, which I easily found.

When I went into the office, I saw a boy, sitting on the chairs - blue eyes, blonde hair, and playing what seemed to be an intense game of Flappy Bird. In the corner of my eye, I saw as the blonde boy had reached 999 - a score she never saw anyone get; even Dan - before his bird crashed down into its pipe-y death.

"Dammit!" The blonde boy shrieked, and I jumped a little. He noticed my reaction, before perking up again and smiling at me. I frowned - don't tell me this was the guy that Dan had sent me. He seems like a total dickwad. Or an actual blonde.

"Hiya!" The blonde boy bubbled. "I'm Rory Keaner, but you can call me Rory!"

Yeah, he was definitely a blonde.

"Um, hi." I mumble, shaking his extended hand awkwardly. The blonde boy - Rory - smiled widely at me, pocketing his phone into his pocket as if the intense game of Flappy Bird didn't happen at all. I honestly wanted to hide in a corner.

"You must be Maya Howell, right? I am stoked that you are coming to WC High! Your brother is, like, the best." I groan - great. No wonder people were staring me down when I was in the halls - they must've recognized me from one of Dan's videos. I sometimes pop out to say hi or something. I think that is why I actually have a fan base, to be honest.

"It's honestly isn't a big deal." I plead more than actually say, looking at this 'Rory' kid. If he was my so called "guide", I am not very excited for WC High. I was already stared down by a bunch of people at my old school - the only reason why I actually had friends was because they all wanted to go to my house because of Dan and Phil - and I honestly didn't want any more fake friends than I already had.

"It is such a big deal! I'm sure Benny would be super happy to hear that you are the girl he is babysitting!" He said, giggling at what seemed to be some sort of inside joke that he only understood, and it was pretty weird.

"Wait," I ask, "you aren't my guide?" Rory shook his head.

"Nope! Benny is! He is a super cool guy. But," Rory grinned, "I am waaaay cooler."

I smirk. "Yeah, I'm sure you are."

The bell rang, and Rory's eyes widened. Mine did as well - I spent so much time talking to this blonde boy - Rory, I remind myself - that I almost forgot I was actually here for school. I groan, turning around quickly.

"Look, Rory, it was nice hanging out with you, but if this 'Benny' kid isn't coming, I would very much like to go to class." I say urgently, my heart racing, and my palms sweaty. I wiped them nervously against my jeans, and Rory didn't seem to notice my nervous behavior.

"Oh, I am taking you to your first class. Benny is already in the class, so he'll let you continue on from there. And don't worry - he has your locker combo, and your schedule." He winked. "Don't worried about being too late either, because it's considered your 'grace period'."

I nodded, not saying anything else as I just followed Rory quickly into the school's now empty hallways - he was actually pretty fast for someone who looks like they spend half their whole day playing video games. But then again, I shouldn't be talking.

"Here it is! AP Algebra." I groan - Dan enrolled me in my same studies. Great - I hated AP Algebra. It is literally the most hardest thing ever I ever had to do. I am normally a good kid in school, but everyone knows I struggle in math.

I quickly nodded, and Rory literally opened the door and pushed me in gleefully.

I was met with eyes, burning into my skull. The teacher looked at me, pushing her eyeglasses down a bit to see me in a better view. I heard the murmurs of students, saying my name, and briefly mentioning Dan's. Some smiled - I can already tell that I am going to get some fake friends.

"Um, hi." I mumble.

Benny's POV

"Um, hi." The girl with brown hair murmured quietly, and I pulled out my ear buds and stopped tapping my pencil against my desk. I looked up, and I frowned - that was Maya Howell, the girl I was supposed to be "babysitting" for a few weeks.

I was actually very excited - maybe I'd meet Dan or Phil or someone cool - but when I heard the excited murmurs of others then saw her embarrassed face, I assumed that maybe she wasn't all for the whole "fake friends because I wanna be famous too" kind of thing. I guess I understood.

"Class, this is Maya Howell." The teacher said, bored. Maya looked down.

"You can, um, call me M." She squeaked, and I smiled a bit. Ethan leaned over to my desk and threw a piece of paper onto my desk as people started to talk excitedly. I frowned, looking at the note quickly.

It had asked if that girl - Maya - was the sister of Dan Howell. I looked over to him, whose eyes waited an answer, and I nodded. I watched a lot of her vlogs, and was subscribed, but didn't watch as much of her as I did with 'danisnotonfire' or 'AmazingPhil', to be honest.

"Hey, Maya," I whisper bravely. "I'm Benny -"

"Mr. Weir," Mrs. Gabbie said loudly. "Please stop fangirling over Ms. Howell."

People snickered as I blushed, looking apologetically at Maya. She scowled, looking back down at her paper. I frown - she looks a lot more nicer in her videos. But I guess it was because of the whole 'first day of school' thing, and maybe she was nervous.

I decided to just stay quiet, waiting until the end of class to say something to her. The class breezed by - I couldn't help noticed Maya's confused faces during class - and I was able to catch up to her on the way out. Ethan had left me to go with Sarah, and Rory was probably fawning over Erica, so I went to do my duties.

"Hey, Maya, wait up!" I say, and Maya turned around. At the sight of me, she groaned, walking away faster than I though. I frown. "Hey!"

She turned around, her brown eyes matching my green ones. She locked me into some dumbfounded trance, and I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. Yeah, she kind of looked like Dan in a few ways - with the brown hair, and brown eyes - but she was definitely a bit snarkier.

"Look, I'm sorry," She paused. "Benny, but you don't need to help me around the school. I'm sure I'll be able to get around on my own." She snatched the papers out of my hand, that were filled with her schedule, and a few other stuff nobody cared about, and went left. I - since I skimmed through her schedule - frowned.

"Y'know, the gym is that way." I yell, and Maya just scowled, turning the other way as I stopped her. I sigh.

"Look, Maya, I honestly wouldn't give a rat's ass if you were the siblings of Dan and Phil, and I honestly don't care if you don't like me, or this place, because trust me, I don't either. But I was assigned to do a job, and I'm going to do it. We have the same schedule anyway."

Maya sighed, looking at me in the eye, saying nothing as she gave up, and I showed her the way to her locker, and then to gym.


End file.
